Prefabricated bridges are generally associated with reduced installation times, reduced overall costs, and reduced construction times. In many cases, during the construction of prefabricated bridges, the foundation and substructure construction are the most costly and time consuming part. For example, concrete abutments are commonly used to support the ends of prefabricated bridges, and such concrete abutments require sufficient cure time if poured on-site or involve shipping difficulties if precast.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a prefabricated bridge that utilizes a more suitable abutment arrangement.